marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Silas Burr (Earth-616)
Cyber | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Unknown; formerly , Coven, , ( ), Pinkerton National Detective Agency | Relatives = Unnamed ex-wife | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Thorne Theater, Las Vegas, Nevada | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Height2 = (Current Body); 6'4" (Original Body) | Weight = 400 lbs | Weight2 = (Current Body); 365 lbs (Original Body) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Current); Hazel (Original) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (Current); Blond (Original) | UnusualFeatures = In his current body, Cyber has recently undergone a process that has grafted his skin with adamantium. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Mercenary, former enforcer, soldier | Education = Training as a Pinkerton Detective and unidentified training at a vocational college | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Sam Kieth | First = Marvel Comics Presents #85 | Quotation = To make a long story short, my name is Cyber and I used to train bad guys to be worse guys. Not many people liked me back then. Especially the ones I trained. One, in particular took it very personally. He didn't seem to understand that I was just doing my job. Which is not to say I didn't enjoy my work--As a matter of fact I loved it. | Speaker = Cyber | QuoteSource = Wolverine: Origins Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = Early Life Silas Burr was believed to have been born in Canada although his date of birth was unknown. It had been suggested, by Burr himself, that he once ran with the notorious Edinburgh killer, William Burke, and took part in the heinous West Port murders of 1828. His earliest verified exploit took place while he was an agent for the Pinkerton National Detective Agency in the spring of 1912. Burr was charged with 22 counts of murder and put on trial in Sioux City, Iowa. He was found guilty on all counts and was sentenced to death by hanging. But under the orders of the mysterious Romulus, Victor Creed a.k.a Sabretooth posing as a guard helped Burr escape from the courthouse while killing a number of others in the process. Canadian Army Not long after, Burr was taken to a Canadian Army's training facility, where he met his new employer, Frederick Hudson. Hudson (who was also working for Romulus), took special interest in utilizing Burr's unique ability to push the men under his command beyond their moral and emotional limits. Hudson then installed Burr in command of the special Canadian Army unit, the Devil's Brigade, which included the man known as Logan. Under Hudson's orders, Burr started to focus his attention on Logan in particular in order to make his life a nightmare in order to turn him into an obedient animal bred to kill. To that end another Romulus operative, Janet, was used by Burr and Hudson in order to make Logan fell in love with her. Ravencroft Institute At some point, Burr was institutionalized at the Ravencroft Institute but in 1923, alongside a young Al Capone he escaped from it. World War II In the early 40s, after Logan came back to the training facility, Silas Burr under the orders of Frederick Hudson, killed Janet as a lesson that whenever Logan overcame his inner bestial nature to care for someone, that person would die. Seeking vengeance, Logan fought Burr, who severely beat him and gouged out his left eye. This was Logan's most severe beating and defeat up to this point in his life and the resulting psychological effects result in a deep-seated fear of Cyber that lasted for decades. Logan descended to a near-feral state, his healing factor again obscuring his traumatic memories, and he fled to the Canada's wilderness. Burr and Sabretooth were able to track him down and manipulated him into being an obedient animal again. In the summer of 1941, Logan now back under Romulus and Burr's control, was sent to Madripoor in order to get a new assignment from Seraph (another Romulus' operative). Not long after, Burr, Logan and the rest of the devil brigade went to Tunisia as part of a World War II military operation. Burr then introduced Logan to U.S. Army soldier Nick Fury for the clandestine rescue mission of Captain America from German occupied Northern Africa. Becoming Cyber Returning from Indochina for nine months in 1959, Burr would train his finest student, Logan's son, Daken, before the boy was secretly ordered by the mysterious Romulus to destroy the training camp and everyone associated with it, including its commandant, Hudson. Eviscerated and shot by Daken, Daken then prepared to fire one last bullet into his head but Romulus appeared and stopped him, telling Daken that he had plans for Burr. Romulus then decided to bond the indestructible metal called Adamantium to Burr's skin, Burr survived the surgery and became known as Cyber years later. Blood Hungry Years later, Silas Burr now known as Cyber, joined a drug cartel and went to the island of Madripoor with a drug shipment full of hallucinogen looking for General Coy’s partnership in order to deliver the drug through the island. While at the General Coy's place, he spotted Wolverine who heard about his plans, he attacked him and revealed to Wolverine his real identity. Thanks to his adamantium laced skin and his adamantium claws tipped with the same hallucinogen drug he wanted to sell to Coy, Cyber easily defeated Wolverine and poisoned him. Wolverine managed to escape but Cyber's drug gave him several hallucinations where he was reminded how Cyber was responsible of Janet's death years ago. Despite still being shocked by his fight with Cyber but also afraid of him after what he did to both him and Janet years ago, Tyger Tiger later convinced Wolverine to face Cyber again. While Wolverine was recovering, Cyber approached Tyger Tiger to make her the same offer he did to the General Coy about his hallucinogen drug shipment. Cyber's goal was to force both Tyger Tiger and the General Coy to agree to buy his drug shipment, and killed both of them at the same time in order to set himself up in Madripoor and used the port city for his own operations. When both General Coy and Tyger Tiger arrived at the rendezvous, Cyber killed all of their men and as he was about to kill the two of them, Wolverine intervened and saved them. After this close save, Coy and Tyger agreed to a truce for a while. Cyber then faced Wolverine on top of a truck full of the Cyber's hallucinogen drug and this time Wolverine was able to gouge Cyber's left eye, the same way Cyber gouged Logan's left eye after he killed Janet years ago. Despite this injury, Cyber was able to leap on a nearby tree, Wolverine followed him in order to finish him off but Cyber got the upper hand and tried to rip Wolverine's claws off. But suddently, an old wolf, that Wolverine previously befriended, appeared and bit Cyber’s neck which made him fall into one of the barrel of his hallucinogen drug below. The drug entered Cyber's system through his missing eye and gave him several hallucinations, as a result Cyber started to scream in terror and ran away. "Cyber! Cyber! Burning Bright!" Not long after, Cyber replaced his lost eye with a cybernetic one and led the mercenary Hell’s Belles against the government sponsored mutants of X-Factor. He was next employed by the Coven Cult to retrieve a mystic gem but again opposed by Wolverine. Later he resumed his track of Wolverine and fought him in Edinburgh where he discovered that his foe didn't have any adamantium in his body anymore, as a result he broke Wolverine's bone claws and decided to break the rest of his foe's bones. But Wolverine's ally, Zoe Culloden suddently dropped a filing cabinet on him, temporarly taking him out while Wolverine and Zoe escaped. Thinking he was dead, he was put inside an ambulance but he quickly recovered and took control of the vehicle before going after Wolverine and Zoe Culloden. After catching up to them, a fight broke out during which was able to poison Wolverine with his adamantium claws but before he could fisnish his foe, he was doused with gasoline and put on fire by Wolverine. Soon after his ambulance exploded and he crashed in the nearby water while Wolverine and Zoe went to Muir Island. Cyber once again quickly recovered and attacked a nearby couple and stole their boat, the then went to Muir Island to kill Wolverine once and for all, but on the island he was confronted not only by Wolverine but also by the British super-team Excalibur who trapped him in a high security chamber. Death After having a talk with Nick Fury, he was freed by the Dark Riders on behalf of Genesis. The Dark Riders then had Cyber go through a battery of test, to analyze his adamantium, he was then brought to Egypt but knowing that something wasn't right and that the Dark Riders were leading him to a trap, he decided to fight them. Genesis intervened and took Cyber down with one of his powerful weapon and the Dark Riders threw him in a room, where he met a grisly end as mutant death watch beetles consumed his flesh, leaving only the adamantium which was what Genesis was after the whole time. Resurrection Cyber later resurfaced in astral form, making himself known to a powerful young mutant with child-like intelligence named Milo Gunderson. After possessing Milo's body, Cyber was easily able to suppress Milo's child-like psyche, coupling Milo's incredible strength with his own cunning intelligence. Intent on revenge, he set off for the Tinkerer, contracting him to perform the adamantium-epidermal bonding process once he had stolen the necessary liquid adamantium from storage in the Hague. Arriving in Brussels, he set up the inevitable confrontation between Wolverine and his son, Daken. At the culmination of the bloody battle between father and son, Cyber appeared, complete in his new adamantium laced skin, and challenged not Wolverine, but Daken. After quickly gaining the upper hand in his fight with Daken, Cyber questioned him on the whereabouts of his master. Daken refused to answer and managed to flee, leaving Cyber and Wolverine alone. During the following battle, Cyber suffered from a heart attack, as Milo had a weak heart. Wolverine, upon discovering that Silas had previously instructed Daken, and was capable of tracking his location, spared him in exchange for information. As Silas revealed how he had met the mysterious man known as "Hudson", his condition worsened, and Wolverine was forced to bring him to the Tinkerer to help him with the needed treatment. Agreeing to construct an artificial pacemaker to stabilize Cyber's heart condition in exchange for the use of Logan's mysterious Carbonadium Synthesizer, The Tinkerer unwittingly affixed the radioactive device to Cyber's chest, before Logan disappeared with the C-Synth and tossed it from a bridge into the water below. Second Death Not long after, Cyber was deceived by Daken, as Cyber seemingly succumbed to the poisonous effects of the carbonadium pacemaker, his weakened heart condition, or both and collapsed in pain as Daken stepped on his medication. He was left for dead by both Daken and Wolverine. Hell Because of his past actions, Cyber's soul was sent to Hell, and after the criminal organization known as The Red Right Hand sent Wolverine's soul to Hell, Cyber was sent by Satan to fight against his old foe alongside several villains killed by Wolverine through the years. Third Death Through unrevealed means, Cyber was able to escape from Hell and came back to the land of the living. Unfortunately Cyber and other people possessing adamantium became targets of Abraham Cornelius who just restarted a new Weapon X program and was trying to secure every piece of adamantium in the world, as a result Cyber was now tracked by one of his agent: Ogun. Cyber was tracked to Japan by Ogun and fought against him, but despite putting on a brave fight, he was killed by Ogun. Cyber's body was then thrown in a pool of acid by Ogun, in order to dissolve it and recover his adamantium. Becoming the New Hornet Back to Hell, a demon took interest in Silas' soul, which allegedly desired a second chance to do better. When this demon was liberated from Hell and went on to impersonate the Black Marvel in order to reassemble the Slingers, he brought Cyber with him and had him become the new Hornet. Silas started his new superheroic career working for Silas Throne. Hornet was first ordered to steal a shipment of food meant for Mercury Rising, the casino run by Cassandra Mercury that had become a temporary shelter for victims of Hydra's assault on the city. Thorne claimed that Mercury was hoarding the food and giving it only to her guests, making Hornet believe he was helping antagonize a criminal. While stealing the shipment, the Hornet was attacked by the Scarlet Spider, though he managed to paralyze him and escape. Scarlet Spider was soon joined by Ricochet, a former teammate of the previous Hornet who decided to investigate the appearance of this person that was using his late friend's codename. Both heroes assaulted Thorne's office in the Forbidden City, where they confronted Hornet. Hornet used a magical amulet to unleash a demonic Fhtagn on the intruders. The Scarlet Spider took Hornet's amulet from him and destroyed it in a failed attempt to banish the creature, forcing Hornet to work with the hero to defeat the monster. Another of the former Hornet's friends, Dusk, joined the brawl and teleported the monster away. The three then rushed when they noticed the Scarlet Spider had slipped away to confront Thorne on his own. When Hornet, Ricochet and Dusk finally reached the office where Thorne was hiding, they found him severely beaten up. Hornet joined the Slingers' efforts to bring Scarlet Spider to justice and have him turn himself over to the police for beating up Thorne by holding Cassandra Mercury hostage at the Thorne Theater. After Scarlet Spider tracked down Cassandra with the help of his namesake Kaine, Hornet revealed his true identity as Cyber in the ensuing fight. When Black Marvel revealed his demonic nature, the other three Slingers turned on him and Cyber. Black Marvel and Hornet were driven off, and Burr managed to lose the Slingers while being chased into the sewers. | Powers = Third Body Now in a younger, sleeker body of a dead man. Cyber lacks the various superhuman physical characteristics of his mutant bodies in the past, save wearing a suit of powered exo-armor to compensate for the lack of any real powers. Save the ones gifted onto him by a powerful demon who took him back to the living world when he was liberated. *'Peak-Human Physical Ability:' Cyber's new body comes with the added edge of a physically fit adult human male who engages in regular, if not exceptional physical exercise on a regular basis. His new vessel being enduring, quick and reactive enough to take on the Scarlet Spider in combat multiple times. *'Superhuman Strength:' Silas in his new body seemingly holds some degree of enhanced physical strength. This stemming from a possible possession augmentation or his muscle fibers somehow being altered alongside his skin density is currently unknown. What is evident is that he can hurl a manhole cover with enough brute force to kill a man if it makes contact. *'Superhuman Durability:' Silas has had the skin of his new body bonded with Adamantium. As a result, Cyber's body, with the exception of his face, is virtually invulnerable to conventional attack, even to weapons composed of Adamantium itself. *'Psionic Powers:' Cyber no matter what body he is in retains the natural psychic abilities he's had in his previous incarnations. His consciousness now within the body of the deceased Edward McDonough with the entirety of all his mental powers locked within his new body. *'Retractable Claws:' Cyber has ten retractable adamantium claws installed into his hands, each of which carrying the indestructible edge that comes with the material it's made of. Thus enabling Cyber to cut, pierce and or lacerate anything with them save for Adamantium and/or Captain America's shield. *'Wrist Mounted Blasters:' In his new body lay a pair of energy weapons sequestered within his forearms even after his adamantium skin and muscle fibers ripped out of his costume. Second Body In this body, Cyber possessed some superhuman abilities. However, the full extent and full number of his powers isn't known. *'Superhuman Strength:' Cyber has taken possession of the body of a powerful young man named Milo. Milo's body is superhumanly strong, capable of ripping off a horse's head with one punch. Although Milo's limits are unknown, Cyber's current body is at least as strong as his original. *'Superhuman Durability:' Cyber has recently reappeared after having the skin of his new body bonded with Adamantium. As a result, Cyber's body, with the exception of his face, is virtually invulnerable to conventional attack, even to weapons composed of Adamantium itself. *'Psionic Powers:' Cyber has revealed that being exposed to the same drugs and poisons that his Adamantium claws were tipped with in his original body dramatically increased the effectiveness of his powers, allowing him to track the brain pattern of anyone anywhere in the planet. His consciousness entered the body of the child-like Milo Gunderson and his personality, consciousness, and intelligence supplanted those of Milo. It isn't known if Cyber can take possession of the bodies of others regularly or if he can only do so through very specific circumstances. Original Body Cyber was a mutant possessing various superhuman abilities that were the result of genetic mutation and artificial enhancement. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Cyber possessed an accelerated healing factor that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. This healing factor, while similar to that possessed by Wolverine and Sabretooth, wasn't nearly as efficient as Cyber wasn't able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. His accelerated healing powers were what enabled him to survive the process which bonded adamantium to his skin. *'Retractable Claws:' Has ten retractable adamantium claws installed into his hands, likely an augmentation by the Weapon Plus program when he was an agent. each of which carrying the indestructible edge that comes with the material it's made of enabling Cyber to cut, pierce and or lacerate anything with them save for Adamantium and/or Captain America's shield. **'Hallucinogen/Toxin Secretion:' He has another synthetic add on was each nail cyber could grow/retract withheld excessively poisonous elements that could be transferred on physical contact. The potency of said substance was so that not even Wolverine's healing factor could filter them out before lasting affliction could take effect, mainly because the poison was tailored specifically for him and proved quickly fatal to baseline humans. *'Resistance To Disease:' Cyber's healing powers afforded him a high degree, if not total immunity, against all known diseases. *'Suppressed Aging:' Aside from its unique regenerative qualities, Cyber's healing factor caused him to age much slower than an ordinary human. Despite being well over 100 years of age at the time of his death, he retained the appearance and vigor of a man in his physical prime. *'Superhuman Strength:' Cyber was originally enhanced allowing him to lift approximately 2 tons. After being augmented upon having his skin laced with Adamantium, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift at least 10 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Cyber's muscles produced considerable less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans. He could exert himself at peak capacity for about a day before fatigue began to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' As a result of an unknown procedure, Cyber's skin, with the exception of his face, was infused with Adamantium. As a result, most of Cyber's body was virtually invulnerable to physical injury. *'Psionic Powers:' Cyber possessed the ability to psionically expand his consciousness, allowing him to track a person's specific brain patterns across great distances. The exact range of this ability was never revealed. However, he was capable of using it to track Wolverine across Edinburgh, Scotland. Cyber could instantly identify people based on their brain patterns, recognizing people he had met before by their patterns as soon as their entered his sensory range. | Abilities = Even though he isn't in his original body, Cyber is in full possession of his memories and knowledge. He retains his extensive knowledge of combat techniques. | Strength = Class 25 ; Cyber can lift within 10 to 25 ton range. | Weaknesses = Although the body Cyber's consciousness currently inhabits is at least as strong as his original one, it possesses a weak heart. When last seen, the Tinkerer had forged a pacemaker for him out of Carbonadium using the carbonadium Synthesizer. However, carbonadium is a very toxic substance so Cyber's current status and health isn't known. Cyber's new body doesn't possess retractable adamantium claws nor does it possess an accelerated healing factor. | Equipment = * Hornet's Suit ** Wrist Blasters: Cyber's Hornet outfit is armed with a host of sub-munitions with which he can make use of in combat situations. Such as stun setting, dart launchers, laser guns, etc. ** Bio-Electric Discharge: Cyber's Hornet suit can deliver an electrical jolt which paralyzes the nervous system of anyone within tactile vicinity of it. * Cyber's skin and hair are laced with the metal Adamantium, making him virtually invulnerable to physical injury. The skin and hair of his current body were also laced with Adamantium. Cyber possessed a cybernetic left eye to replace the one Wolverine gouged out in his original body, its properties unknown. * Demonic Amulet: An artifact of hell he gained which enables him to summon a Fhtagn, a creature which feeds on the evil in others. The object only summons the creature though, it does not give them control over it. | Transportation = | Weapons = Cyber currently has arm mounted blasters situated within the skin of his adamantium forearm, he also retains his adamantium claws as Hornet. In his original body, Cyber possessed a single retractable adamantium claw on each finger, each coated with extremely potent hallucinogenic toxins. These toxins were even capable of affecting Wolverine for a brief period of time and were lethal to ordinary humans within a matter of seconds. | Notes = * Cyber was driven insane by exposure to a hallucinogenic drug, causing him to suffer mildly distracting delusionary side effects. | Trivia = * Cyber was the only character Logan (Wolverine) was afraid of. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Cyber Recommended Readings * to * to * to * to * to * to * - }} Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Metal Body Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Senses Category:Poisonous Category:Psionic Entities Category:Possession Category:Adamantium Category:WWII Characters Category:WWI Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Claws Category:Heart Condition Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Carbonadium Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Tobacco Smokers Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Insanity Category:Ravencroft Institute Patients